Banding or tie straps are used in many different areas to restrain items, or to keep items together. Some examples of situations where banding is used include: storing cords and hoses; grouping elongate objects such as hockey sticks, golf clubs, etc.; installing hoses, cables or cords along scaffolding or railings; and other areas. This banding may be done using a zip tie, tape, bungee cords, etc. An example of a cargo strap can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,816 (Thorne, III et al.) entitled “Cargo Strap”. Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,464.